The 2 final vampire babies ins ide Mavis
by Bellaswangirl71
Summary: This is a sequle to A Vampire baby insid e Mavis and to be another vampire baby i nside Mavis
1. Chapter 1

**Discailmer I do not own Hotel Transylvania.**

Martha is now 6 years old and the twins Monica, and Meghan are 3 years old and Mavis might be pregnant again because she was throwing up and Johnny knew the signs of being pregnant.

In the play room

In the play room Dracula and Johnny were watching Mavis's children until Mavis was so happy she came out of the bathroom with a smile on her face.

"hi Mavy Wavy," said Dracula as he was sruprise to see Mavis smiling.

"mommy?" asked Meghan.

"mommy, what is wrong?" asked Martha.

"yeah, tell us mommy." said Moncia.

"well, I have news to share with you." said Mavis as she crouch to her 3 daughters level.

"wow, really?; tell us Mavis." said Johnny he and Dracula were happy to hear this.

"so, vhat is it?; did you buy a car?" asked Martha.

"no, I'm having twins" said Mavis.

"Mavis, that's nice; we having 2 more babies." said Johnny.

"yeah, I think I'm having this time; a boy and a girl. That's the feeling I'm having" said Mavis.

"wow Mavis honey, that's wonderfull; I'm having a grand son and daughter in 9 months. I wanted a grand son" said Dracula as he hugged his daughter.

"yeah, we'll be big sisters" said Meghan.

"yes, you will be." said Mavis as she rubbed her tummy.

end of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Mavis is 2 months pregnant and cravings will began soon druing this month.

Mavis was in her room snoring until her stomach started growling "I better get something to eat." Mavis said as she went to get food for her twins.

Few hours later

Johnny was having a nap while Martha, Monica, and Meghan were playing with the were wolf puppies until Mavis's stomach woke Johnny up "who's there?, what was that?" asked Johnny as he was acting scared as he got a base ball bat Mavis woke up and giggled when she saw Johnny holding a bat in his hands "put that bat down Johnny, that is only my stomach." said Mavis as she rubbed her tummy feeling her new twins.

"oh" said Johnny.

2 days later

Mavis was sleeping with Johnny until in the morning Mavis woke up to see Johnny on the floor.

"Johnny, why are you on the floor?" asked Mavis looking at her husband on the floor "your babies kicked me off the bed last night" said Johnny.

"sorry" said Mavis.

Few hours later

Mavis came upstairs to her bedroom and saw her dad and Johnny "dad, Johnny?, do have food?" asked Mavis.

"well, I think it's time for a trip to the store" said Dracula.

end of chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Mavis is now 5 months pregnant and the twins are still growing.

In the spare room that no one uses Mavis is making the room nice for her new son and daughter so she painted to room half blue for the boy and half pink for the girl and the room was all done.

"Mavis, the twins will love this room." said Johnny as he felt his twins that he made inside Mavis kicking "just to let you know, Martha and her sisters were camping with Murray, Wayne, and Frank."

"ok, Johnny I see." said Mavis as her stomach growled really loudly this time Johnny got scared "aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!, is a monster here?" asked Johnny as he got scared that he hid behinde Mavis "Johnny, come out from behind me, that's my tummy." said Mavis as she and Johnny went to get a snack for the twins.

end of chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Mavis is now 6 months pregnant her back is starting to get sore as the twins in her belly are still growing.

It was the baby shower and it was all done Mavis was lying on her bed relaxing her back while Johnny was sitting on her bed "just soon Mavis, we'll have our twins." said Johnny as Mavis sat up on the bed until she felt a kick "Johnny, the twins are kicking; do you want to feel?" asked Mavis.

"sure," said Johnny as he felt his twins kicking until her heard Mavis's stomach growling "aah!" screamed Johnny as he hid under the bed "Johnny, come out from under the bed; I fought we have been throught this?. why are you like that?" asked Mavis "sorry, I guess I was over reacting." said Johnny "yeah, I know." said Mavis.

end of chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

Mavis is now 9 months pregnant and due a nytime now.

Mavis's twins are due in 2 days so Johnn y and Mavis are very happy so they fell asleep.

At 11pm Mavis woke up feeling water rush ing out of her she knew what it is s sc reamed in pain it woke Johnny up " Ma vi s, what's wrong?" asked Johnny seei ng M avis painting and breathing "Johnny, I t hink the twins are coming" said Mav her daughters and Dracula came to Mavi s's r oom "Mavis honey, what's wrong ?" as ked Dracula "dad, I'm having my tw ins no w ." said Mavis Dracula tolled Way ne and Wanda to look after Mavis's daugh ters w h iel she is giving birth to her l ast 2 tw ins.

2 hours later

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" screamed Mavis in pain t he contraction were hurting her "ok Mav y Wavy, push; you can do it" said Dracu l a "it's ok Mavis, I'm here; you can ho ld my hand as tight as you want." Johnny s a id as Mavis was breathing "I knew y ou we re here for me, aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh! " w him ppeard Mavis in pain.

4 hours later

"ok Mavis, the baby is almost out; one m ore push." Dracula said as he was ready to ctach the baby then Mavis pushed one more time until the baby was crying and it was born "your son is here," said Dr a cula as he wraped the baby in a blue b la nket and give him to Johnny.

"wow, he is so cute." said Mavis as John ny saw that his son had red hair like J o hnny but he was a vampire "he looks l i ke me Mavis, but he has got your fangs ." J ohnny said as he was holding him.

"Mavis, the next twin is coming." said D racula as he saw the baby is in a breec h postion "oh my god." Dracula said "wh a t ?, what is it dad?, is somthing wron g? " asked Mavis "Mavis, the baby is in a b re ech postion" said Dracula "oh no! " Sh out ed Johnny "Johnny, calm down." said Drac ula "is my baby going to be ok ?" as ked M avis she was worried.

"the baby will be fine, but the baby is in a hard postion; so you need to push h arder now." said Dracula as Mavis pushe d so hard that the baby came out and la nded on Dracula's hands "oh my god, that was pretty quick." said Dracula holding another baby in his hands.

"oh my god, the baby is ok." said Mavis with tears of joy that her baby is ok "h ere is you daughter, and she looks like Mavis." Dracula said as he wrapped the b aby girl in a pink blanket and hand it t o Mavis.

"wow, our son and daughter are beautiful ." said Mavis as she saw that her daught er is a vampire "so, what should we name your son?" asked Dracula "I was thinkin g I liked the name; Jason." said Johnny "I love it." said Mavis "Mavy Wavy, what will you name your daughter?" asked Dra cula "well, I always liked the name; Jea n." said Mavis as she looked at her son Jason had Johnny's eyes and then Mavis l ooked at her daughter Jean had Mavis's b lue eyes she was so cute.

Then Martha, Moncia, and Meghan saw thei r new brother and sister and now they ar e all are big sisters.

the end


End file.
